BB&Rae
by Preci LV
Summary: Beastboy tries to make Raven his girlfriend,but he knows that it'll never happen.Or does he?


_I'm in love with Raven... I don't know how or why... I just want to be with her...Why do I feel like this? I'm so...in love... I know that she hates me and my guts...Should I do this...Get it together,Beastboy...Do it for her..._

Beastboy was in the living room with Cyborg,playing video games together.

The Teen Titans are a group of five teenage superheroes who live in a T-shaped tower.

Robin used to be Batman's sidekick, but later joined Cyborg to create the Teen Titans.

Beastboy is a green boy who can change into any animal imaginable.

Raven is a half demon who wants to be good (she's also immortal,damn how old is this bitch).

Starfire is an alien princess who was bad at first but later changed to good (Robin also has a crush on her).

Cyborg used to a athlete but gotten himself into a freak accident so now he's half-robot who can fix anything.

Cyborg won the game.

"Booyah!In your face,Beastie!"

Cyborg did a victory dance while Beastboy threw the controller on the floor.

"Not fair,bro! You cheated!"

"Man,who cheats on this?!"

"Obviously you...",Beastboy mumbles.

Just then,they started arguing and Raven came in.

"GUYS!"

They stopped at the sound of her voice.

"What are you two idiots fighting for?!"

"Cyborg cheated,yo!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Yea-huh,bro!"

Raven got mad and used her powers to get them to be quiet.

"Stop it RIGHT now!"

They stopped.

"Just be friends again and stop being such idiots!"

She left.

 _Wow...she's amazing..._ ,thought Beastboy.

"Beastboy!"

"OH!Cyborg,what the heck,dude?"

"Beastboy loves Raven!",Cyborg says in a singsong voice.

Beastboy growls at him.

"I don't love her,yo!"

" _Suuuuure you don't..._ "

"Shut up,man!"

Starfire and Robin came back from a mission.

"Hey,guys!",said Cyborg."How was the mission?"

"The Brother Blood was captured!If you excuse me,I'll gonna go to my room and partake of the mustard.",said Starfire as she flew into the kitchen and grabbed some mustard.

As she flew to her room,Cyborg whispers in Robin's ear,"Did you ask her out yet?"

Robin froze as he heard the question."No..."

"Come on now,Rob?How's Starfire going to know how you feel if you don't tell her?!"

"At least my crush is not a _villain_!"

"Uh, I believe she _used to be_ a villain!"

Robin's face turns red with anger and storms off.

"And don't talk about Jinx like that!"

Jinx was a part of the H.I.V.E. Academy,a school for teenage villains.

Her powers were bad luck.

"I thought you liked Bumblebee.",said Beastie.

Bumblebee has the powers of a bumblebee and can shrink down to the size one.

She used to be a part of the HIVE Academy, but the Titans helped her band the Titans East.

The Titans East contained her, Aqualad,Speedy,and Mas y Menos.

Aqualad's powers were water and talking to undersea animals.

Mas y Menos' powers were super-speed.

Speedy has the powers of archery.

"She likes _me_!Not the other way around!"

"Whatever..."

"You wouldn't be talking like that if Raven was here right now!"

"Raven's here?",said Beastboy as he desperately searched for her but couldn't find her.

Cyborg laughed at his friend's stupidity and left.

 _Stop trying to make it impossible for me...Stop playing around with fire...!Raven will never love you!She will never understand how much you love her so much...But... I love her so much! I want her body next to me... I want to protect her...Raven..._

Beastboy was in the kitchen,making himself a sandwich when Raven came in.

He noticed that she wasn't wearing her cloak today!

He stared at her.

Raven takes notice.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

He doesn't respond.

"BEASTBOY!"

He finally snapped out of it.

"Yeah,Mama?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...it's just...you're not wearing your cloak..."

"Oh...Starfire accidentally ripped my cloak,so I'm having it fixed."

"Oh..."

She walks to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple.

Beastboy almost drooled when Raven left.

Cyborg and Starfire came in.

"Is the Beastboy okay?",asked Starfire.

"He's just checking out Raven again.",said Cyborg.

Beastie shook his head and said,"Am not!Shut up,Cyborg!"

Cyborg grabbed a soda pop from the refrigerator and left the kitchen laughing at him.

Starfire flew toward Beastboy and patted on his back.

"It's okay,Beastboy. I know that you'll be able to get over your timidity and ask out Raven."

She flew away.

"Grrrr... **I don't love her**!"

He sighs to himself and eats his sandwich in his bedroom.

Just then,an alarm went off.

The Titans gathered around in the living room.

"Crime Alert!",yelled Robin."It's the HIVE!"

Raven went towards the computer,trying to locate them.

 _Oh man...Raven's so hot...Her sexiness is amazing..._ ,thought Beastboy.

"Guys,check it out!They're at... _the Batcave...?_ "

"The BATCAVE?!",everyone exclaimed.

"Why would they be in the BATCAVE,Raven?!",yelled Robin.

"Don't ask me!Ask _them_!"

"Don't yell at her like that,yo!",said Beastboy.

The Titans looked at him.

Beastboy's face started to get red and sweat.

"I mean...uhhh..."

"Okay...TITANS GO!",yells Robin.

 _I love Raven... I don't love Raven...MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND...! You are such a damn baby,Beastboy..._

At the Batcave, the HIVE were stealing Batman's equipment from the back of the cave.

Gizmo was touching the Ultimate Batarang.

He may look like a baby,but he is a tiny genius!Gizmo is also the leader of the group.

Gizmo said,"This will be a piece of cake!"

Mammoth is at least seven feet tall and the strongest person in the group.

See-More was a Cyclops looking villain who shoots blasters with his one eye.

Billy Numerous can multiply himself.

You already know about Jinx from the first paragraph.

"Tell me again why are we doing this?",asked Jinx.

"Because,my dear Jinx,we're BAD GUYS!",said Gizmo.

"Whatever...you five year old wearing a jet pack...",mumbles Jinx.

Gizmo said,"I heard that!"

Jinx laughs and rolls her eyes.

Just then, the Titans came.

"The Titans!Get them!",commanded Gizmo.

The Titans and the HIVE got into an epic fight against each other until the Titans won.

"We'll be back next time,Titans!",said Gizmo."Come on,guys."

Everyone left except for Jinx,who was too busy flirting with Cyborg.

"JINX!",yelled Gizmo.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and left,winking at Cyborg.

As the HIVE left, the Titans shook their heads in disbelief and disgust.

"What?",asked Cyborg.

They rolled their eyes and started to cheer as they defeated the HIVE Academy.

"Yeah,woo-hoo!",cheers Robin.

"Booyah!",screamed Cyborg.

"Hooray!",said Starfire.

Raven does a sarcastic 'whoop'.

Everyone laughs and celebrates the victory.

"Yeah,that's how we roll,yo!",said Beastboy as he grabs Raven and kisses her.

Everyone in the room drops their jaws and gasps.

"What?",asked B.B.

Just then,he looked into Raven's eyes.

They were dazed and confused.

"Oh,shit!I am SO sorry,yo!"

Raven slapped him and flew away.

 _Oh my God... I didn't mean it... I didn't mean it... I DIDN'T mean it...!_

Beastboy was thinking about yesterday so he decided to go to her room and apologize to her.

As he knocked on the door,he said as he entered,"Raven,I wanted to...to..."

"AHHH!BEASTBOY!GET THE HELL OUT!"

Beastboy was staring at Raven as she was standing there in her sexy black lingerie. She used her powers to clothe herself. She was wearing an oversized purple sweater. She used her powers again to throw things at B.B. He runs away from he ran into his room as he breathes heavily.

 _Oh shit..._

Just then,Beastboy spazzed out as he heard someone coming in his room.

"Raven!Please don't hurt me!"

"BB,chill out!It's me!"

Beastboy saw that it was Cyborg.

"What's up with you?"

"I accidentally saw Raven in her underwear..."

"WHOA!Really?"

"SHHHH!She'll hear you!"

"Take it easy,man!"

"I can't!"

"Fine!Just...try to relax..."

"I'll try..."

Raven was keeping her distance from Beastboy.

"Come on,Mama!I said that I was sorry!"

"Be quiet!"

"But-"

They were in the living room.

"Beastboy,please! I don't want to hear it!"

"Fine..."

A while later,Beastboy was in his room,listening to music.

Raven came in.

"Hey,Mama..what are-"

Raven kisses him.

As they stopped,Beastboy said,"What was that for?"

"I don't know...maybe I just want to kiss you..."

Beastboy put his hand on his forehead and sat on his bed with her.

"I thought you liked me..."

"I didn't think you would like me back..."

Raven smiles at him and kisses him.

Before she knew it,Raven was on top of Beastboy and was taking off his took off hers.

*Okay, I think you guys know what's gonna happen... I don't know if it's okay to put intense stuff like this on the Internet...*

After they got done with 'that',they both breathed heavily. Beastboy said,"That was..."

"Interesting..."

"Yeah..."

"Does this mean..."

"If that's okay with you..."

"I like that..."

A few weeks later,Raven wasn't feeling good.

She was in her room all day and everyone was starting to worry.

Cyborg and Beastboy were in the living room with Starfire and Robin watching television.

"I'm going to go check on Raven to see if she is the okay.",said Starfire as she flew to Raven's room.

Robin said,"So,Beastboy...word on the street is that you and Raven are going out...is that true?"

Cyborg started laughing."Good one,Rob!We all know that Beastboy ain't got no guts to do that!"

"Shut up man!Anyway,yes we're going out!And..."Beastboy whispers in their ears about what happened.

 _At Beastboy's Room..._

"WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said,Beastboy!"

"Damn..."

"Damn?Is that it?!

""I didn't expect it..."

"Fuck you Beastboy!"

"Raven!"

"Shut up and leave me alone!"

Raven flew away.

 _At the Living Room..._

"What?!"

"I know!Can you please help me,Cyborg?"

"No way,Beastie!That's your problem!"

"Whyyyyy?!"

"Shouldn't have messed with her..."

"You're right..."

Cyborg patted Beastboy's back.

"It's okay, you know it...Raven's gonna come back to you!"

Beastboy smiles.

 **Final Chapter:**

I promise you that this chapter will be the LONGEST chapter I've ever created!For all of the eggheads who don't understand or are just now joining us,here's what happened.

 **Beastboy has a major crush on Raven but is afraid of telling her. He accidentally kisses her at the Batcave when the Titans defeated the HIVE then,things got intense between Raven and Beastboy so now they're OFFICIALLY a couple!The bad news is...Raven's pregnant and doesn't want Beastboy a part of the relationship anymore!**

 _At the Living Room..._

Robin and Cyborg were playing video games.

Just then,Beastboy plops his body on the couch and sighs.

"What's up,bro?",asked Cyborg.

"Raven is still upset..."

"Have you ever thought of having a decent conversation with her?",asked Robin.

"I did!She just doesn't want to listen to me!"

"Is her belly growing?",asked Cyborg.

He nods slowly.

"It's probably the baby hormones kicking in,dude!It's TOTALLY normal!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Starfire flew to the living room and punches Beastboy on the arm.

"Ow!What's up with you,girl?!"

"This is what you get for making my friend Raven the pregnant!"

"It was an accident!We didn't know what we were doing!"

"No excuses!"

"Sorry,dude!"

Starfire smiles slowly and hugs him.

"How is she?"

"Well...she's still sick from morning sickness and she's five months pregnant,so...meh..."

Beastboy groans.

"C'mon man!Think of the positive side!At least she's not mad at you...",says Cyborg.

"Thanks for making me feel better...that was sarcasm..."

"You can't be serious..."

"Face the facts,man!She hates my guts! I can't change her mind..."

 _In the Kitchen..._

Yes,Raven was getting bigger due to her pregnancy but she was groans as she tries to get out of bed and fly to the kitchen.

As she gets there,she sees Beastboy and glares at him.

He feels her icy stare.

She groans and disappears.

He walks disorientedly towards his bedroom and eats his tofu in peace and silence.

Just then, the alarm rings.

"Crime alert!",yells Robin.

"How are we gonna do this,Robin?",asked Cyborg.

"Yes,Raven is the pregnant.",said Starfire.

Robin groans."You guys are RIGHT!Now what are we gonna do?!Raven is one of the best fighters!"

"Will you guys calm down?!Don't worry about me!Go fight...who are we fighting?"

Robin checks the Titan Computer.

It was... _Brother Blood!_

Everyone gasps in horror and shock!

Brother Blood was one of the most notorious super villains in all of Jump City...apart from The Brain...(that's another story for another time ;) )

"Why the hell do we have to go against _HIM_?!",spazzs Robin.

"Calm down,Robin!We've defeated Brother Blood before!",says Cyborg.

"Remember what happened the last time,Cyborg?"

Cyborg went to the HIVE Academy undercover to stop them but Brother Blood hypnotized him into being evil!The Titans managed to save Cyborg in time but later found out that Cyborg was pranking them by being hypnotized but everything was fine!

"Chillax,man!We's got this!",said Cyborg.

"Okay then...Raven stays here while the rest of us get Brother Blood...TITANS GO!",says Robin.

As The Titans left,little did they realize that Beastboy was in his room,listening to music while playing video games.

 _Brother Blood's Lair..._

"Alright,Brother Blood!Reveal yourself!",yelled Robin as The Titans entered Brother Blood's lair,which was enormous and dark red and black while being filled with chandeliers and draperies with the HIVE Academy logo woven on them.

Brother Blood was nowhere to be found.

"Titans,search around the room to find him!"

The Titans split up but couldn't find him.

Just then, The Titans were trapped inside of a cage!

"We're trapped!",said Cyborg.

"Alright,Brother Blood!Where are you?!",asked Robin.

Brother Blood slowly walked towards the Titans and clapped his hands slowly too.

"Welcome, you excited to see your favorite super villain again?"

"Shut it,you monster!What the hell are you up to this time?!"

"Calm down,Robin...",said Brother Blood while smiling menacingly and laughing crazily.

The Titans were a little bit freaked out.

"What are you up to?!"

Brother Blood walked towards a chalkboard with his plan on it.

The plan was to destroy Jump City by hypnotizing the citizens to do his bidding.

"You heartless monster!",said Cyborg.

"This is madness!",said Starfire.

"Let's us out,Brother Blood!",yelled Robin.

"I wish I could...but I WON'T!"

He laughs at the Titans but looks in the cage.

"Where's Raven and Beastboy?"

Cyborg explodes with anger.

"What do you mean,idiot?!Beastie's right here!"

Just then,Cyborg looks to his left side and was astonished to see his best friend absent.

"Guys!Where's Beastie?"

Robin slapped his forehead.

"He's at the tower!"

"How did we forget about the Beastboy?!",asks Starfire.

"We're BAD FRIENDS!",spazzs Cyborg.

Cyborg started to tried to call Beastboy on his communicator but Brother Blood takes it and breaks it.

"Hey!"

Brother Blood laughs.

"Titans,quick!Call Beastboy!",commanded Robin.

Unfortunately,Brother Blood takes the communicators and breaks them as well!

Cyborg uses his arm to text Beastboy while Starfire uses her eye beams to break out of the cage but the eye beams were bouncing around the cage and hits Cyborg,which short circuits him.

"Oh my God,Cyborg!",yelled Robin.

"I am the sorry!",Starfire cries as Robin rubs her back.

 _Come on Beastboy...We need you!_ ,thought Robin.

 _The_ _Titans Tower..._

 _Hmmmm...I haven't seen or heard from the Titans... I better see if everything's okay..._ ,thought Beastboy as he gets up and goes to Cyborg's room.

"Yo,Cyborg!Wanna play video games?"

No one was there.

"Cyborg?"He shrugs his shoulders and knocks on Starfire's bedroom door.

"Star?Do you know where..."

The door swooshes open but no one was there either!

"Okay man...this is getting creepy!"

He goes into Robin's room."AHHHHHH!"No one was there.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE?!"He starts to spazz out and run around but accidentally goes into Raven's room.

She was on the floor with her legs crossed while meditating.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos...Azarath Mentrion Zinthos..."

"Uhhh...Raven?"

She screams."BEASTBOY!What the hell?!"

"Sorry,yo!Have you seen the Titans?"

"They went to go fight against Brother Blood."

"BROTHER BLOOD?!"

"YES!"

"And I'm missing out on the action?!Damn it!"

"Will you PLEASE get out of my room?!"

Beastboy starts to leave but turns around and says,"Look,Mama...I'm sorry for doing this to you... I just want to love you..."

"It's too late for that..."

"No,it's not!"Beastboy takes his hands in Raven's hands,looks her in the eyes and says,"Raven,you're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I would never take it for granted! You mean the world to me,Mama... I love you..."

Raven starts to blush and cry."Beastboy...I'm so sorry..."

"I forgive you."

They hugged and rubbed Raven's pregnant belly.

"What are you having?"

"A boy..."

"Awesome..."

Just then,they heard the alarm.

"Crime alert? I thought the Titans would have defeated Brother Blood by now... I wonder what's up...",says Raven.

Beastboy checks the computer as Raven follows him.

"Brother Blood has captured the Titans and is keeping them prisoner!",he cries.

"What are we gonna do?",she said.

"I'll rescue the Titans! You stay here!"

"No!"

"Come on,Raven!"

"I'm coming with you!"

"It's too damn dangerous!"

"I don't fucking care!"

"*Sigh*...Are you sure about this?"

Raven nods.

"Okay...let's go..."

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
